Confessions of an Ex-Trainer
by Ausfer
Summary: This story is an adult-rated pokemon fanfic centering around a trainer and his Typhlosion with some plot and character progression elements. M/F human x pokemon. If you don't like it I'll give you a full refund. I Promise.


This story is adult-rated pokemon fan fiction involving a trainer and his typhlosion.

Written by Ausfer.

Confessions of an Ex-Trainer

Seriously now, in retrospect, no one shouldn't have seen this coming. I mean, you have this tradition, this rite of passage, if you will, where you send your kids out in the wilderness with no adult guidance or supervision, no one except their brand-spankin' new pokemon, and you encourage them to go on adventures all by themselves in the wild, scary world out there, and what, you expect everything to end up just fine?

Just to put aside my main point for a sec, let me clarify something: It's dangerous out there. Flat-out dangerous. Who'd a thunk that wild pokemon are powerful, cunning creatures capable of seriously hurting you, eh? Yes, that was sarcasm. Pokemon can and will attack you. Not your pokemon, you. I've been chased by angry Scythers protecting a nest I didn't see. I've been harassed by packs of Mightyenas who learned how to bully humans into giving up their food. Seriously, there's been moments where I've seen my life flash before my eyes because I couldn't get my hands to my pokeball in time. I've been bit, scratched, slammed, whipped, clawed... And to think there's actually idiots out there who go out of their way to provoke the wild ones, throwing rocks and shit. They get what they deserve when an angry, smarting Nidorino jumps out of the weeds and charges their ass.

So yeah, there's the pokemon, but you know what's worse? There's other trainers out there, too. Bullies of all ages, punks, gangs, or even just your plain ol' douchebag who will prey on you, your money, or even your pokemon. I've seen some horrible things done to the less fortunate, or perhaps less skilled, who lose their trainer battle and are bullied into giving away more than the league-standard prize money... It's flat-out cruel. I feel grateful to have never gotten myself into such a situation, but others I've seen and ran into over the years? Not so lucky.

Honestly, who started the whole "Leave home when you start adolescence and go on a pokemon adventure" schpiel? I know... we grow up around it, we have a whole culture is centered around it, and it's all we can think about as we get to be that age, but seriously, did anyone think how dangerous it is for kids to be out alone with their pokemon for months and even years at a time like that?

Yes, it is ridiculous to assume that your kid is going to end up just fine. There's accidents and horrible stories about unfortunate young trainers all the time. I see 'em in the news every once in awhile, broadcast on those big TVs at the pokecenters. So yes, there are consequences. But it doesn't stop kids from wanting to do it, or their parents from encouraging it. The ol' "Why, back in my day as a kid I went on a pokemon adventure..." line is always enough reason for the dad to send his son packing. Always.

But in addition to the inherent danger, there's other stuff. There's the loneliness, too. A young kid all alone in the world exploring far-off, unfamiliar places? Don't tell me that's not intimidating. Some newbie trainers had the luxury of traveling with their childhood friends for safety and companionship. But me? I was the youngest kid on the block. My friends were either long-gone or weren't going at all. And sometimes, when you're alone with your pokemon for long periods of time... well sometimes, shit just happens, okay? Yeah, I think you know what I mean by that.

Maybe it sounds hard to believe, but just try and imagine why for a sec: imagine when you're all by yourself out there in the real world, and it's scary, too, and when you're young, curious, on the cusp of adulthood and having to deal with a bunch of sudden new feelings and emotions, and meanwhile you're alone with only your pokemon as your companions... well, it's no surprise to me that this sort of stuff doesn't happen more often. Or maybe it does happen often and people just don't talk about it too much...

Basically, the point I am getting to is why my mom walked in on me on my bed, pantsless, with my Typhlosion straddling my legs and bouncing on me like a hyperactive Spoink.

What I'm trying to say is this wasn't our first time for me and my Typhlosion. Hell it wasn't even the tenth time. We had been together for years, me and Ruby, with her being my first pokemon, and it had started out long ago. At first, it was just some rather innocent and curious exploration. I remember it really clearly still, and let me tell you, she was just as guilty as me when it came to encouragement. Ruby was in heat at the time (before I even knew what heat was) and I was just a horny, innocent, lonely teenager with a pokemon as my only travel buddy and a convenient lack of excuses.

Our first time... man, it was another night of camping out not too far from the route we were training on (I forget which one), and I always kept Ruby out of her pokeball at night. Things were scary back then when I was young. Heck, some things are still scary now. The dark wilderness is scary. Nocturnal pokemon (the ones that can and WILL approach you even with a fire going) are scary. Older trainers looking for a fight at night are scary. So every time we were too far from a town to find a place to sleep (which was often), out Ruby popped from her pokeball, and I looked to her for comfort and security as I fell asleep on my travel mattress and a quickly-made fire.

Now... there was this one night a few years ago when we were huddled together next to the campfire, and we were both antsy and couldn't sleep...

No need to point fingers at who started what. But I will say this: Both of us were ultimately to blame. Ruby was a horny Quilava at the time, and I was a horny teenager. We were both largely innocent, very curious, and neither of us put up much of a fight against the hormones raging through our bodies. She was just as eager, if not more, than me.

That was the start. And while I felt embarrassed and shameful and the whole thing was just plain awkward, the experience was just... well, its was sex for the first time, okay? Quilava or not, I'm sure you know how first times go: There's a lot of excitement and awkwardness but it just feels really good so you don't care too much about anything else. But then it's over really soon and you're like "Holy shit did I just seriously have sex?" and then you're like "Woah..."

That was our first time. Then we started doing it more, 'cause, hey, it felt good, so why not continue? And we started learning different ways of how to do it, which was exciting. And though this, I learned a lot about pokemon, I learned a lot about sex, and I learned a lot about pokemon sex. I learned that pokemon can have kinks, preferences, turn-ons. I learned that they can enjoy sex for unabashed pleasure. I learned that they can enjoy sex for intimacy and companionship, too. Anyway, the point is that it turns out pokemon do a lot of things much how I thought only humans worked. Ruby... she honest-to-goodness enjoys it. Enjoys me doing it. Enjoys me. Even at the start it was purely consensual. We grew intimate, close. I got Typhlosion hugs and kisses (and more...) as Ruby learned to enjoy reciprocating affection in human ways. And eventually I stopped thinking that what we were doing was any different than if I had a girl.

Now of course, I met ladies on my travels, too. But that came later, when I was a little older, a little braver, and a little more confident. And when I did hook up with a female trainer (admittedly one of the awesome things about being young and on your own), I did manage to confirm my suspicions about regular sex as well. I know the whole kissing thing is a whole different beast with a snout (pun not intended), but it's more or less all the same down there, if you know what I mean. And while I won't deny that I had my eyes on quite a few girls during the years, and that I definitely enjoyed sex with my own kind as well, Ruby... well, she was always there, always available, and always willing. I never had much more of an excuse than that.

Well, no, there is one more excuse: I never had to worry about birth control. Heh.

And crazily enough, as time wore on me and Ruby were becoming more "human-like" in our relationship than I could have ever predicted. She learned to hug, to cuddle, to tease and even come on to me just like any other girl. I don't think it's surprising, really... After staying around humans long enough, any pokemon will start to pick up human mannerisms. So Ruby, she learned from me what humans liked, and I learned from her what Typhlosions like. It was a process, but the more we did it, the more satisfying it became for the both of us.

Now that I was older and more mature (both physically and mentally), things had progressed between me and Ruby quite a bit. Hell, most the time she's now the one begging me for attention. Not that I ever complain, mind you.

Yes, sir... things have changed between us over the years. They changed quite a bit.

You know, a lot of things have changed in my life the past few years, now that I think about it. Coming back home (this time, permanently) after five years of travel, training, and competition was a hard thing to adjust to as well.

Now, it had been months since I had last visited home and Mom was so happy to have me back for good this time. And man, it was weird as hell walking back inside the house I had left many years ago. Over the years, my parents had bought new carpeting, a new TV, rearranged rooms, painted walls, bought a new sofa... It was like walking in a new house. And despite all that it still was the same house... but when all the things that made the house familiar to me were removed, so did my sense of belonging, in a way... It was a very odd feeling.

My parents were largely the same, still. I guess that's a consolation. Mom and Dad, they took me in gladly, like loving parents always do, and for the first time in a while I realized how much I had missed home. I went through the usual "My, how big you've grown!" and "How are your pokemon doing?" and "You look skinny. Have you been eating well?" and all sorts of other parenting stuff that irks you but deep down inside you know you should appreciate. It wasn't long afterward that I also learned that Bugsy, the family Linoone, had his heart take a turn for the worst and finally passed on. Poor guy.

Walking into my room again was one big nostalgia trip. Sure, I visited home a couple times a year like any good kid should do, but to come back to the room you grew up in, knowing you're going to live and sleep there once again? Its a weird feeling. Everything had been recently dusted. My computer, unplugged. My bed, hastily made in preparation of my homecoming. There on the wall was the poster of the Regional Tryouts from five years ago, still with its ripped corner when I tried to hang it up and got it crooked and was too impatient to remove the tape slowly enough for the second try. It was all nearly overwhelming. I laid down on my old bed and stared at the ceiling for about five minutes just to take everything in.

You know, Mom and Dad were so proud of me and excited to have me back home, but let me tell you: I wasn't.

When I left home five years ago, I had tried to follow my dream-every kids dream, more or less-of beating the Elite Four and becoming the regional Grand Champion. But let me tell you, it's hard as fuck! Hard as two fucks and a half, even! Honestly, I don't know how some people do it. All the hard work, constant training and dedication, being able to juggle the wants, needs, affection, and maintenance of six pokemon at once, all while grooming them to be the ultimate fighting machines? Four pokemon were difficult enough as it was! The intricate metagame, the strategy, the counters, the sparring and practicing, constantly refining and honing and developing your pokemon's skills... It was a crazy, crazy amount of work. And eventually, I found out that I wasn't doing it at a high enough level to succeed.

Learning that lesson was a hard one, and it took almost a year to fully sink in. I was stubborn and ignorant when I was younger, and looking back, I feel that I am blessed to have enough hindsight to realize as much. Sure, the local Gym was not too difficult. They specialized in Grass types, after all. Me and Ruby, still just a Cyndaquil at the time, we wiped the floor with them. I felt invincible that day, getting my first badge. But five years, four pokemon companions, many evolutions, hundreds of hard-fought battles and countless hours of training later, I hit a roadblock...

Ah, forgive me, I got off way topic. You know how it is, rambling and reminiscing and all... it's easy to get carried away.

This was supposed to be about my mom walking in on my Typhlosion riding my cock like it was a saddled-up Rapidash. Sorry about that.

Ruby and me had been through thick and thin, and like I said, we had done quite a bit of, ahem, "experimenting", over the years, all the way back when she was just a feisty little Quilava. By now, it was a normal thing for her, and me too. So when my mom burst through my woefully unlocked door and gasped my name in absolute horror, Ruby only looked up with a confused and scared expression as I screamed in surprise and removed myself from between her legs in a flash. Ruby, the poor girl thought she had done something wrong at first and grew concerned. But when my mom left, and everything was quiet again, the feisty Typhlosion wanted to go right back to where she left off. Only problem was that I was hardly in the mood anymore...

With the door closed once more and myself having sat up in shock, Ruby scooted in closer between my legs and licked her lips as she playfully began to rock against my body. She was mildly confused, though, to find that I had very quickly lost my erection, and gave an upset yowl when she noticed.

I gently... reluctantly pushed her off of me, mumbling that we had to stop. She looked disappointed, naturally.

My head was buzzing, my face completely flushed with embarrassment, my mind filled with shame and awkward self-awareness at what it must look like for a mom to find her son having sex with his own pokemon. I didn't know what to do, didn't know if I should go downstairs and say something or not. I sat up and swung my legs over the bed and put my hands in my head to think, all while muttering a colorful collection of swear words under my breath.

Ruby scooted closer to me and gave a little nudge and a tiny growl. She knew I was upset, and I knew she didn't really know why. After all, it's not like she knew how awkward of a subject sex was for humans... Ruby was intelligent and smart for a pokemon, but a pokemon she was nonetheless.

I grabbed her around the shoulders and pulled her close to reassure her. The typhlosion nipped at my ear playfully. She was hopeful to get my spirits up, trying to be playful and get me in the mood again. Damn if she doesn't always do a good job of it, too. I couldn't help but smile. But now was not the time. In the pokeball she went, on my pants went, and down the stairs I went.

... You know, I always loved the thrill of a pokemon battle. The competition, the strategy involved, the excitement of cheering and guiding your beloved companions on, along with the anxiety and stress of watching them put their health on the line every match. Now, most pokemon seem to have a natural joy for battling regardless of how well trained they are, I won't lie, but... when a pokemon trusts in you... well, let me just say that you can see it in how they fight, how they coordinate with you, and it makes the experience all the more sweeter. It's exhilarating and gratifying.

But eventually I found out that I wasn't good enough. Not after my sixth badge, at any rate. After two badges, I felt invincible. I felt excited. After four, I grew cocky, arrogant, and was probably a bit of a prick to some people. But after six, shit got real. I was a legitimate threat on the competitive scene now, and could enter higher level tournies, which in turn attracted better trainers. The competition got tougher, and I felt myself lagging. Part of the reason was... I'll admit it: I didn't take things seriously enough. I couldn't get how some people would be training upwards of 10 hours a day, constantly working with and practicing with their pokemon. Its just insane. I thought pokemon training was an adventure, not all this hard work and stuff!

But for as much as I wanted to succeed, I didn't have the dedication to show for it. I started losing against the better trainers I met. Then I started losing more. I kept having to dole out prize money and my wallet began to get emptier and emptier. I grew angry, frustrated. I took it out on myself, and I took it out my pokemon, who hated me for it. I became a belligerent, harsh, nasty trainer and stopped treating my pokemon with the fairness and affection and encouragement I used to give. And you know what? It showed. It showed in me and it showed in them, too. But for all the harder I pushed them, we didn't get better. We got worse, actually. And the more I lost, the more I got passed up by Joe Shmoe with his six ruthlessly trained Dragonites (Seriously?! How the hell do you manage to catch and train six freakin' Dragonites!?) the more I realized how much I out of my league.

I left the seventh gym after my fifth straight failed attempt with my head in my hands. My pokemon were exhausted, hurt, tired of losing. I was too. This time, I got swept. My entire team swept by one asshole with his bitch-ass Claydol.

Seriously, now? A Claydol, of all things? Those things are ugly as fuck! They're completely devoid of personality, too. Why the hell would anyone want to raise one in the first place!?

A sweep, by a pokemon I couldn't even stand to look at, along with his gloating, arrogant dickwad of a trainer. That was too much for me. And to add insult to injury, they stopped me at the door because I left in a rage before I handed out the league-required prize money, which caused a scene right in front of a bunch of other trainers. Man...

I lost more than the gym battle that day. I lost my pride, my moral, my motivation. I left the gym hating pokemon, hating battling, and hating myself. That was it for me: the moment when I realized that I was in over my head. I was ashamed. Ashamed of my failures, ashamed of my inability to pull it together. Ashamed of admitting I wasn't good enough.

I remember my dad telling me when I was young that life is tough. And that there'll always be at least one point in your life when you hit rock-bottom. This was mine.

I loitered around in the pokecenter probably for the entire day. I sat and thought and moped. And at the end of the day I took my four companions out of their balls, looked them in the eye, and explained to them my decision. I was giving up on my dream and going back home.

That was four months ago.

Gosh, it feels like it's been only a few weeks.

Now, in the living room, facing both of my parents who had just found out about me and my Typhlosion's rather amorous adventures, it was a very similar atmosphere: I was ashamed, meek, defeated, and felt this odd little sense of finality.

I didn't know what to say to them. I hung my head in shame, but I couldn't bring myself to tell them that I was sorry over it. I heard about what I expected: that they were disappointed in me, that they were disgusted. They told me they thought I was raised better than that and I got a whole lecture on why it was wrong. I could understand their anger, their disapproval. And I got mad, even though I knew I shouldn't have. I tried hard to keep my cool and control my anger. After all, they were my parents, and I still loved them.

But you know what I did?

I told them exactly what I've been telling you, right from the very start. The whole part about how I quickly realized how dangerous it was for a young kid out there with only their pokemon for protection, how lonely and scary it gets when you're all alone at night: the predatory pokemon, the gangs, the thieves and bully trainers looking for someone to take advantage of. I told them the story of how I coped, how I looked to my pokemon as my source of comfort and protection. I told them how it came to sleeping with Ruby every night just for personal safety. And then I told them about that one night... I told them that it started out being largely innocent. That it was more curiosity than anything else at the time, really. I told them that I wouldn't have ever thought to take advantage of Ruby or anything like that. And I told them how Ruby in turn trusted me and consented every time because she enjoyed it too.

I didn't try to defend myself. After all, I knew that if I really didn't want in the first place I could have easily told Ruby no the first time. I only tried to explain what happened, to try and let my parents know my side of the story at least, to let them know that I wasn't hurting my Typhlosion. The worst thing would have been if they were convinced I was some kind of sadistic pokemon rapist, you know? I stumbled over every word, every sentence: I felt awkward as hell saying every word of my little speech. I stared at the floor, I never looked up, and I tried not to mumble. But when I was finished with my story, I took in a deep breath and finally looked at my parents in the eyes, suddenly feeling oddly vindicated at laying everything out on the table.

Both my parents were staring at me. My dad sat there with his hands folded and just nodded. And then slowly opened his mouth and spoke. "So, Ryan, this is why you never brought a girlfriend home..."

"Dad!" I gawked. "I dated girls, too!"

I won't tell you what happened next. But my parents did say more after that, and I did too. Of course they weren't happy that I wasn't willing to say I'd stop what I was doing with her. After that was on the table things got a little too awkward and then I had to excuse myself.

I passed by the stairs. I wasn't going back up to my room. No, I was going outside to the nearest route.

I grabbed my travel backpack in the garage and threw a few things in it. And I still had Ruby's pokeball in my pocket.

I wasn't going to battle. I hadn't had the desire to do that in four months. I just wanted to sit and think and be with pokemon. My pokemon... the ones that I had grown closer to and have had a greater impact on my life than my own two parents for the past five years. It was crazy when I thought about it. We'd been through a lot, Ruby and I, and I didn't regret that one bit.

Right now I just wanted to relax and be in a place I felt comfortable: the outdoors, out on a route with other trainers, and not the bedroom I hadn't slept in for five years. My parent's house... it held no love for me anymore. That place was alien to me still.

After four months I still had no job, no future, no idea what I wanted to do with my life anymore. And the house was nothing but a reminder of all of that. I didn't like being there. My parents were understanding, as always. They kept reminding me how it was a "transition" and that these things take time. They accepted that I didn't like to stay in the house much, but I know my Mom worried during the nights I didn't come home until late.

I felt like tonight was going to be one of those nights.

It was dark when I had stopped walking the well-beaten dirt path of my town's nearest route. In the distance, I saw two young trainers battling their Electrikes in the evening dusk. Bursts of electricity light up the darkening sky and a cacophony of excited shouting and angry growls were heard. I smiled. It was a bit nostalgic for me, seeing those boys two go at it, all excited and innocent, battling just because it was fun, not worrying about winning or losing and just feeling proud to have their companions fight for them. I missed that.

Before I knew it, I had activated Ruby's pokeball and out she popped. The wide-eyed and alert Typhlosion appeared before me on all four feet, but quickly stood up when she saw me, putting on a warm smile and a quiet yowl. She came up to my shoulders when she stood... I liked being able to look her in the eye.

"Hey, Ru..." I mumbled, giving her a pat on the head. "I was thinking we could make a fire and chill for a little. You know, for old times sake."

It was sort of a split second decision. But one I was adamant about.

The Typhlosion only nodded. She didn't give any sign of excitement or disappointment, but I hoped that deep down inside she was eager. We hadn't been camping like this since I quit. Me and her stepped off the path and took a short hike into the woods. Ruby ignited the blazers on her back and lead the way in the dark. Gotta love a fire pokemon... So damn convenient when you're out in the wilderness.

Choosing a spot to camp for the night didn't take too long. Clearing the forest floor, making the fire pit, gathering the wood, laying out my old sleeping mat (now worn and faded from age) on the ground once more... It was just as matter of going through the motions of an act we had done many times in the past. Before we knew it I was sitting by her recently made fire and I was warming up a late-night snack.

We talked for a while, me and Ruby. Just small talk. We sat on my old sleeping mat and ate some food I had picked up from the convenience store that I had passed by earlier. We stared at the fire and stuck sticks in the embers just to watch the tip glow. I always loved how Ruby enjoyed a good fire just as much as any person. It was nice being out here... it had been too long, actually, since I had last taken a trip out in the woods. My room was small and stuffy. It was stifling. Ruby didn't like it either.

But out here... Well, before I knew it, an hour had passed and I didn't mind one bit.

I watched Ruby snake her tongue between her claws as she cleaned her paws of the last bits of pokechow. You know, once I tried to teach her how to use a fork? It went about as awkward as you could expect. Ruby didn't really get it. I mean, it wasn't hard to get her to try and use the fork, sure, but she just didn't understand why it was needed. Also, her hand-eye coordination wasn't anywhere near what a person's was. I thought mac and cheese would have been a good choice for a "fork food", but, no. Ruby was uncertain with the fork and spent most of the time trying to scoop noodles onto the thing in vain. She'd poke and prod and scoop for a moment or two, and once she did get a noodle, she'd quickly bend down and lunge at the fork with her mouth before they fell off. After about five times of this she gave up and dove in with her tongue. I never asked her to try again.

Abruptly, I got up and tossed a few more pieces of wood on the fire. Ruby watched me intently as I stirred the flames a bit and sat back down next to her. Then, with a playful hand thrown over her shoulder, I hugged her with one arm. Instantly, I felt Ruby's insulating, ridiculously frizzy fur start to reflect all my body heat back to me, making me feel a little warm. The insulating fur was how her species keeps from setting themselves on fire: Pretty useful for her but kind of an annoying trait for me, especially in hot weather.

Ah, but still, you get used to it. I know I did.

"Man, it feels good to be out in the wilderness again..." I gushed, grinning broadly.

My typhlosion merely nodded as she looked into the fire, mesmerized. I smiled.

I never realized how much I missed it out here until now. Honestly, it did feel good. I felt energized, somehow. Being out here brought back a lot of memories of nights long past. Nights spent with Ruby in the cold, huddling up next to her warm, heat-reflecting fur...

"What do you want to do, Ru?" I asked. "You wanna wait till the fire dies down and head back?"

My typhlosion turned to me and shook her head left and right.

"You want to stay the night out here, don't you?"

She nodded.

Honestly, I was not too surprised at that, but I was a bit touched. Sleeping out here, under the stars with Ruby again... I smiled as I weighed my options. I didn't have my toothbrush, sleeping bag, or anything else, but on the other hand it was a warm night and I did have a big, fur-covered heating blanket of sorts...

"Sounds like a plan," I said, and gave her a playful rub on her back, digging my fingers under her dense fur and giving her a scratch. Ruby seemed pleased, and gave a quiet, happy, yowl. She leaned in to give a lick on the face.

I turned back to the fire, smiling. I wasn't quite sure what to do for the rest of the night, but I didn't mind. In fact, I did had one idea in particular...

But after a minute or so, a sensual paw appeared on my inner thigh just as Ruby leaned in to give a long lick on my neck. I sucked in a sudden breath and tensed up a bit. That was the response she was looking for and Ruby made the equivalent of a Typhlosion chuckle under her breath when she felt me react. I turned to face her, grinning. She had gotten the same idea I had!

"Ru-mmph!"

Before I knew what happened the Typhlosion had leaned in and kissed me before I even got a second syllable out. Not a lick on the mouth, but an actual lip-to-lip kiss, just like a human. While I wouldn't say I disliked it, kissing her was something I was never quite used to, and honestly, it took me a long time to even come around to letting her do it. Part of the reason was her snout. It's always awkward and unavoidable. But the other part was that Ruby was fond of using her tongue. She couldn't pucker up like a human, so she improvised. And her tongue? It's huge! It was always sudden, intense, and very, very large. But even so, I came to letting her do it anyway because I knew she liked to.

Honestly, I never thought that a pokemon would come to enjoy such a human act of affection so much. Maybe she enjoyed how exotic it was to her... Maybe she liked to act like a human. Heck, I could see where she's coming from. In fact, while I'm a tad embarrassed to admit it, I've acted like a male Typhlosion before, during some of our more wild occasions...

You know, just for fun. And you can bet that Ruby was enthralled by it as well.

I felt her tongue worming past my lips and felt a swell of forbidden excitement as she began to lap inside of my mouth. Her ashy saliva, heck, her whole mouth, really, was hot and steamy. Her tongue, slick and muscular, moved like it had a mind of its own as she grazed across my own short and stubby version to feel all the tiny bumps and grooves of my tastebuds. A paw appeared on my chest as she began to feel me up. My hand wrapped around her fur-covered waist. Her warm breath washed over my cheek as she exhaled.

And then she pulled back. My typhlosion then turned away slightly and looked straight at me. She was giving me her favorite sexy face. Gosh, I love that face: the narrowed eyes, the predatorial gaze, the devious smile, the ears folded flat against her head, the playful growl forming in her throat.

Remember when I said that nowadays it was her begging for attention more often than me?

Yeah.

It wasn't like this in the beginning. We were both really shy about exploring sex at first. And then, being a horny teenager, I started approaching Ruby once it became established that yes: sex with her trainer was okay with her. But all that changed as soon as she evolved into a Typhlosion. After that, Ruby quickly became more demanding, and it only got worse the more she became comfortable with our amorous explorations. Eventually it got to the point where I had to try and keep her from practically molesting me in public, I kid you not. More than a few times she had to unexpectedly go in her pokeball. I still remember the first time she full-on seduced me... it wasn't long after her final evolution. That was a wild night.

Actually, it started out kinda like this night, now that I think about it.

Off went my shirt. My shoes, socks, and pants followed. But I kept my boxers on for now, despite already beginning to tent them. I did it to tease her. I know, I'm a horrible person. As soon as the pants were off my typhlosion leaned in for another kiss, growling quietly as she did so. Her paws traced around my shoulders and chest, giving me goosebumps. I slowly laid down. Her head, her lips followed mine. When I was on my back I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and let out a quiet moan into her maw as her tongue continued to explore the inside of my mouth. I couldn't help it. Her forwardness, her eagerness was always infectious to me.

She came off of me with a gasp and lied down on her side next to me. A paw moved down my stomach to fiddle with my boxers. I grinned. I loved it when she did this. Maybe its just the perv in me, but I've always thought there's something decidedly sexy about this pokemon fooling around with, and taking off my clothes. The first time she undressed me... gosh, it had me hard as a rock. I held her close as her paw slipped underneath and found what she was looking for. I gasped and shifted in place as she began to squeeze and knead my growing erection, looking to entice and no doubt aiming to continue what we had started in our room a few hours ago.

Now, let me tell you one thing, the small size of typhlosion paws can be a bit deceiving: a typhlosion can still have powerful grip, make no mistake. Just after her final evolution, Ruby was unaware of her new strength in many ways. And it definitely was a... shall we say, "interesting" experience for me when it came to sex. I won't lie: I've gotten bruises from her before... though thankfully not on my more sensitive areas. I had to coach her on exactly how hard rough she could be before it began to hurt and that took a while for her to get used to. Even now, despite being out of battling shape with four months of downtime, she tended to play on the rough side of things, but hey... I was more than used to it at this point.

About the same time that Ruby stuffed her paw down my boxers, my own hand began to trail down her cream colored fur. Now, if you don't know already, a typhlosion's fur is coarse on their dark overcoat, but the cream-colored underbelly is much softer. And that was something I was always grateful for, 'cause it was a bit uncomfortable feeling the wiry texture of her rough overcoat on my skin.

As she slowly stroked me, I merely pet Ruby for a while on the belly and thighs, enjoying simply running my fingers through her thick fur, but eventually I moved down lower. My hands slid farther down to the crook between her legs. Her fur was short but very dense down there, and I had to search for a bit, parting the fur before I finally came in contact with the soft skin. I saw Ruby's eyes widen and her hind leg immediately shot up in the air as my fingers grazed across a sensitive little area where the skin parts in a slit.

Her body was warm. Well, it usually is, being a typhlosion (her species runs hot like many other fire types), but when Ruby gets in the mood, it gets even moreso. Her skin was legitimately hot down there. As my middle finger played up and down the opening of her slit Ruby let out an ansty growl and squeezed my manhood firmly. She licked her lips before leaning down to lick at my cheek and neck. With my other arm busy propping my body up, I couldn't hold her, but I did lean forward and we touched foreheads for a moment. It was cute seeing her stare back at me in that position.

We stayed like this for a while, the both of us just enjoying the manual stimulation. Things were not as fast-paced or intense between us as they used to be when we first started sex, but the slow pace... that in itself had its own way of being erotic, too. Ruby leaned in to continue licking, her tongue slow and firm, her licks becoming less affectionate and more sensual as she moved to my neck and chest. Soft paw pads wrapped around my shaft, her body warmth becoming more and more apparent to me... You know, I always enjoyed those pads of hers. They're fun to touch, soft and sensitive, and give an exotic, different feeling than my own hands.

Eventually, I began to feel a bit of moisture as I continued to part her slit on my fingers and rub barely inside. As I briefly pulled away the cool night air washed over my hand, I realized just how damp my fingertips had become.

My typhlosion adjusted her position with a grunt as she leaned up on one forepaw. She then took her other paw and tried to pull down my boxers. Ruby gave a firm tug down, but they wouldn't budge, as I was still lying on them, and she let out a huff of annoyance. Trying to hide a smile, I lifted my butt up in the air for her as she tried again, and seeing them give, Ruby sat up fully to carry them past my thighs and legs and feet, and finally she impatiently threw them down to the forest floor.

My Typhlosion then turned to face me, still on my back, and gave me that sexy face again as she looked down at me and let out a provocative growl. Gosh, I love that face. But instead of continuing where we left off, she curled her body and laid over my stomach. A tongue lathed across my belly button as she took my shaft in her paw and began to softly stroke me. Her saliva was thick and hot on my skin, but the gentle breeze quickly chilled wherever her tongue explored. Further and further Ruby licked down my body, until she finally lifted my cock in hand to her snout and flicked her tongue across the tip.

I immediately gasped. I couldn't help it.

Typlosions, like many pokemon, they lick things all the time. They lick to show affection to others and they lick to keep their fur clean too. So it was no surprise to me to see Ruby take to licking my cock during our first time. Actual oral sex, though... that was a bit trickier and something I had to introduce her to much later. And while the act never came natural to her, Ruby knew I liked it. I'm pretty sure she enjoyed it, too.

And moreover, I could definitely attest that she was good at it.

Ruby churred deeply in her throat as she grasped me firmly and doted on the head of my cock with her tongue. Her other paw cupped my balls as she slowly stroked my shaft. She liked to squeeze it, to feel how stiff I was... it was just one of her quirks.

And furthermore, I liked that she liked to squeeze it, so it was always a win-win.

Ruby continued to slowly stroke and squeeze as her tongue lathed across the tip of my cock. She went slow, methodical, keen on taking her time with the organ that she had gotten very familiar with over the years. She gripped my foreskin and pulled down, then traced along the ridge of my cock head, flicking under it and around it, before moving down to the shaft. She repeated this for a while, and I was content to let her take her own pace, resting a arm on her shoulders and slowly petting her in appreciation.

By now it was dark, and with the forest overhead, the main source of light was the campfire we had made. I watched the flames cast a soft, flickering orange glow alongside my Typhlosion's body as she lay over me.

Eventually, Ruby decided she was satisfied with the foreplay. Silently, she opened up her mouth and took me between her jaws. I was ecstatic. After all, it wasn't often she did this to me without having to ask for it first. I gripped her fur and let out a groan as her mouth enveloped me. Ruby felt like a furnace was placed around my cock. She always did, no matter what hole. Down her snout slid over my shaft as she pressed her head forward until there was at least two thirds of the whole thing between her tongue and palate. And then she squeezed the base of my cock firmly and began to suckle.

Her long tongue worked me diligently, moving in undulating motions, pressing my cock head up against her ridged palate on the roof of her mouth. All the while, she delivered a steady sucking rhythm. I was in heaven already and my hands grasped aimlessly, finding tufts of coarse Typhlosion fur in between my fingers. Ruby let out a quiet growl as she pleasured me, and sat up a bit, resting her forepaws in the crook of my thighs so she could hold me as she suckled. A long, gasping swore escaped my lips as Ruby's steady, rolling tongue action drove me up a wall.

Typhlosions are heavy. Her rib cage was digging into my stomach. I could feel her body heating up, heating me up. Her heat-reflecting fur didn't help with my own body warmth, either. But I hardly noticed. I had a freakin' Typhlosion diligently squeezing and fellating my cock. There wasn't much else my brain felt like concentrating on, you know?

I laid back and just took the sensations in. The feeling of my Typhlosion's paws wandering around my thighs and crotch, stroking and feeling me up. Her gently fondling my balls, stroking the base of my shaft. The warm embrace of her mouth around my cock, her eager lapping and licking tongue. I used to be afraid every time she'd go near my balls, but Ruby had learned to be careful down there over the years, much to my relief.

Every once in a while Ruby'd give a soft growl or churr as she tasted my pre, which I had always taken as the equivalent of a moan. She probably had her eyes closed right now, but if she was facing the other way I knew she'd be staring straight at me. She loved to see my reaction. And while it can be intimidating to watch a provocative Typhlosion stare at you with a predatorial gaze while she wraps her mouth all full of sharp teeth around your cock, it can be quite thrilling at the same time.

After letting myself grow accustomed to the tugging, sucking sensations around my cock, I grabbed her hips and guided the Typhlosion's rear end over my head so that she was laying down on me. I knew from experience that she wanted it, and that she was waiting for me to do it, and sure enough, Ruby let out an excited, muffled cry as she blindly stepped over my head. My hands explored her rear and thighs in anticipation, and Ruby wasted no time in angling her crotch as close to my face as she could get without looking. I stroked along the soft, swollen lips that guarded her entrance for a while, just enjoying the suppleness of her skin back there and its evident warmth along with her growing wetness. Her smell, the one of an aroused typhlosion (quite difficult to mistake, as it has a rather unique, earthy musk), was thick on my nostrils. When I was ready, I guided her hips back and pressed my lips to her own.

The Typhlosion above me groaned in my arms as I mouthed at the hidden entrance between her legs. My tongue went in, parting her folds, and I got that taste of typhlosion twat in my mouth once more.

Not familiar with that one? Well, it's nothing fancy, let me tell ya. It ain't bad, either, though. Its not too dissimilar from a well-groomed lady, it's just ... I dunno, different somehow. A bit more earthy and bitter, maybe? It's hard for me to describe. Anyway...

For all the excitement and pleasure I felt from my Typhlosion's mouth around my cock, I knew Ruby had to have felt at least the same to have me between her legs. Immediately, she leaned back into my face, nearly smothering me with the copious amount of dense fur she had back there. My cheeks began to run hot with all her fur against my face. I felt her crotch push against my mouth and I let her do it. I teased her at first, merely licking at and pushing around her outer lips with my tongue a bit, then pretending to go in but stopping to merely lick and mouth at her entrance. Eventually I heard a muffled, antsy growl and I grinned, getting the response I wanted. Immediately, my lips parted and my tongue slipped into her passage for real this time. Ruby arched her back and let out a pleasured yowl as I forced the opening of her slit wide on my tongue, and I wrapped an arm around her rear to steady her as I began to work her vent with some dedicated oral action.

Now, while I am one to enjoy going down on a woman, the fur... well, that was something I never really got used to, to be honest. It reflects heat so easily, making your face (or crotch) hot, and it's wickedly thick and hard not to get in your mouth. After a while it gets hard to breathe through as well. I had to bear it, though...

... and to be honest, that one negative was balanced by a heck of a lot of positives. Warm Typhlosion maw around your cock being a big one at the moment.

Ruby seemed energized by the tongue between her slit lips. Growling huskily, she refocused her attention on the cock in her mouth, holding it steadily just above the balls with one paw as she began to bob her head on it. Every once in a while she'd come off of me to look at her progress and lap at the precum on my tip before going back down on me once more.

Now this is where snouts come in handy. Ruby can easily take the entirety of my cock in her mouth with the help of her long snout. Plus, having a tongue that's just as long is a heavenly thing to feel working your shaft. Adding to it, I've never felt her gag in all the times she's gone down on me... I'm not even sure if Typhlosions have a gag reflex, to be honest. She'd drive her nose to the base of my cock and then some, continuing to lick and suckle with that conveniently long tongue of hers. It felt amazing, to say the least. I wiggled my paltry, stubby version inside her vent as far as it could go with my arms tightly wrapped around her hips. Typhlosion drool began to drip down my balls. Similarly, I felt a mixture of her fluids and my saliva oozing down my own chin. We were a messy couple, to be sure.

You know, I can't remember when the first time I agreed to go down on Ruby was, but I do remember my hesitation. Sex was one thing, but to put my mouth on that area, especially when it's got all that fur and stuff down there? Its a bit intimidating. Well, Ruby did manage to convince me, though. In fact, she sat in my lap and licked my face and neck until I said yes. And to be honest, when I bit the bullet and finally started doing it, I never once looked back. She might look different down there, but as I said earlier, Ruby functions more or less exactly the same as any other girl. And I had come to enjoy it over the years, definitely.

Ruby's vent was hot on my mouth. I enjoyed lapping inside of her, feeling the resistance her inner walls offered, licking up her fluids as she came off a minor orgasm. After I was satisfied with the feel of her vent around my tongue, I removed it and replaced it with my longer, though less nimble fingers. I watched as my middle and ring finger sunk in deep and I began to rock them steadily inside Ruby's warm passage. And then I took my other hand, parted her fur, and began to kiss and lick at her clitoris.

You know, with myself face-deep in typhlosion cunt, its hard to not get self aware sometimes, 'specially with my mom having walked in on me just hours earlier. I'm glad she didn't see this. Regular sex was shocking enough.

I could just imagine the things she'd say.

"Ryan! Get your tongue out of that Typhlosion vagina! You don't know where it's been!"

... Okay, so maybe it wouldn't go exactly like that...

I heard Ruby growl as I brought attention to her sensitive nub, I felt the vibrations from that growl on my cock, and her entire body seemed to undulate and move as she was assaulted by the onslaught of oral and manual stimulation. She wrapped a paw around my thigh and held on tight, squeezing wantonly as she continued to fellate me. I could sense her getting more antsy the longer I lapped at her clit. Her growls and yips increased, her body began to feel more tense as I continued my rhythmic stimulation. I concentrated most of my effort around that little nub in the lower part of her outer slit, flicking my tongue across it, taking it between my lips and sucking on it, running my tongue in circles over it. Ruby's savory flavor had filled my mouth and her body heat was rising more, causing me to break out in a sweat.

The Typhlosion above me was getting more and more gone as each minute passed. Ruby bobbed her head up and down on me in a fury, driving her snout all the way to my balls and swallowing hard around me. The pressure, the suction was incredible. Her mouth was working wonders on me. Her hot breath washed over my crotch, her saliva pooled around the base of my cock. Gosh, it took some real willpower to not thrust into her mouth. I resorted to kicking my legs slowly and let out a groan as I continued to pump my fingers in her vent and suck on her clit.

Ruby was the first to climax. She usually is. And one of the fun parts about Typhlosions that they finish strong. I suddenly felt her hind legs kick out against the ground and her body jerk as my Typhlosion surrendered to her orgasm. Ruby let out long, low groans escape her lips, muffled by the cock in her mouth. I'm sure if anyone would hear they'd have thought she was hurt and in a lot of pain. Thankfully, it was quite the opposite. Her vent clamped down hard around my fingers in erratic, spastic motions and I had to wrap my other arm around her hips to keep the Typhlosion's crotch from giving me a bruised lip as her body uncontrollably jerked and seized. Her fluids poured out and I licked them up eagerly, not wanting to let up as I drove my fingers in her vent to the knuckle and rocked her hard until her climax died down.

When my typhlosion finally seemed to calm down as her orgasm left her, I leaned back and rested my head on the ground. However, I kept my fingers in her and slowly worked Ruby's vent as I let my Typhlosion finish me off.

And finish me off she did.

The Typhlosion on top of me growled playfully as she resumed her work after being distracted by her climax. Once more she began to diligently, skillfully bob her head, practicing movements she had learned over the years, her snout sliding all the way to the base of my cock repeatedly. A paw grabbed me just below the base and squeezed hard. I could tell she wanted me to finish, and it wouldn't take me long. A breathless swear escaped my lips and I held on to the furry rump above my face and squeezed. I felt her jaws bouncing, hitting my crotch, her tongue not slack, but still moving, still pressing up against and lapping my shaft on every bob. Ruby was breathing hard through her nose, and every once in a while she'd pull her lips back and take a large gulp of air while she rammed her snout up and down. I figured she could sense I was getting close by how often I was groaning. Every once in a while she'd sink all the way down and clamp around me hard to suckle, trying to coax out my orgasm. On the third time, my hand moved down her body and I held her head there gently, signifying that I was close, groaning. Ruby complied, holding her head all the way down, and let out a another growl as she switched to a suckling motion with her tongue and added a powerful suction. I was holding on to my orgasm like my life depended on it, tensing up my entire body as I let the pleasure build, and as an almost-stifled groan escaped my wide open mouth, I suddenly let loose.

For some reason, Ruby always seemed to really like this part. She growled in approval as I began to spurt in her mouth, and the Typhlosion suckled diligently all the while, intent on milking me for every little drop. I felt her maw tighten around my cock to an almost uncomfortable degree as she tried to hold on to the second and third spurt as it splashed across her thick tongue. She didn't swallow yet, no, she liked to wait until she was sure I was finished first. And me, gosh, I was in seventh heaven, kicking out my legs slowly, my back arching and just completely unaware of anything else that was happening at the time. The last time Ruby had given me a blowjob this good I was standing and I kid you not, I nearly fell over, so lost in the moment that my sense of balance went on break.

I heard Ruby breathing hard through her nose as I came off my orgasm. Her mouth was sealed firmly around the base of my cock and she held it there for a moment, seemingly unwilling to let go. I was gasping air, trying to find my breath, and just listened to the sound of her breathing hard through her nose, feeling the tongue still gently lapping me inside her mouth, the pressure of her chest expanding against my stomach with every breath she took. Ruby held tight and gave a few last sucks before finally, slowly, she came off of me. Ruby kept a tight seal around my shaft to not spill any liquid in her mouth. Eventually I felt my cock, which was now growing flaccid, flop to my stomach with a slap. That was my cue to finally remove my fingers from her ridiculously hot vent, which I promptly did. My Typhlosion then sat up and turned around to sit down on my hips, facing me.

Churring affectionately, Ruby leaned grinded her hips a bit on my crotch as she leaned forward and put her forepaws on my shoulders. She was breathing hard through her nose. Bits of frothy spittle had collected on the corners of her lips. The Typhlosion then dropped her jaw and lolled around her tongue a bit, inadvertently showing off the sticky, stringy mess that clung to her carnivorous teeth and the roof of her mouth. Pearls of milky white fluid dripped from her canines and the provocative Typhlosion lashed her tongue around the strands before they fell out of her mouth. She did it to savor the fluids, but also I think she did it because she thought I thought it was hot.

I wouldn't argue with that.

After having her fun putting on a show, the Typhlosion closed her mouth and swallowed with a churr, then promptly opened again to begin to lick the mess off her teeth. Laughing softly, I reached up and grabbed her for a hug, and she complied with my pull and laid down on top of me as I dug my arms into the dense fur on her back.

I don't really get why, but Ruby has always loved my taste. I don't really question it, I just take it as a blessing, as she never once has spit or made a mess. And even if we don't do oral, she's always willing to clean up afterward, too. Very handy.

I laid there, panting hard, which was a tad difficult with a typhlosion lying on my chest, mind you, and let out a long, satisfied sigh. The sex had been great. Probably the best we've had in a while. Honestly, it was the first time in a few months that it ended up more than just something we were doing because we were bored sitting around at home. I dunno what it was, but coming out here in the woods at night, with a fire as our only company seemed to get both of us in the mood more than I thought it would. Fireside sex was something we had done so many times before when we were younger and traveling... So I dunno, maybe it was a subconscious thing.

I let go of her, and Ruby stood up on all fours. I was immediately greeted with a rush of cool air washing over my chest and stomach. I didn't even realize how sweaty I was until now. Her insulating fur was finally pulled away from my body, allowing me some time to cool off. I sat up and stretched, and Ruby sat down next to me, lifted her leg, and bent down to clean her own vent with her tongue.

"Ruby..." I muttered, after a minute or two, and the Typhlosion looked up with a pleasant expression and put her leg down. She scooted next to me and I pulled her in with a hug.

"That was great, Ru... Thanks," I whispered. She responded with a churr and a paw across my chest. We sat and enjoyed eachother's company for a while, doing nothing but that in the warm glow of the fire at night. And I felt content.

Moments like this, with my arm around my Typhlosion, studying the fire at night... its the simple things that you miss the most about being a pokemon trainer. Before I knew it my mind was running in full-on nostalgia mode again, with memories of campfires past, and four tired, aching, but proud and beaming pokemon after a day of hard-fought and hard-won battles...

And that's when I realized I missed having the rest of my team here with me. I gave an uneasy swallow.

Giving them away was a hard decision. But at the time, I was numb from the bitter string of losses followed by my ultimate decision to give up on my childhood dream. The numbness made it easier to do, as cruel as that sounds.

I still don't know how much they understood what was going on at the time. After all, while pokemon are uncannily good at understanding individual words, that don't mean they can intimately understand language like a human does. That goes double for when it comes to complicated stuff, like what it means to give up on a dream... What it means to never train again after living most of their lives doing nothing but that.

My Swellow looked confused and my Floatzel only knew something was really wrong but didn't know what it was. My Vibrava, while he loved to battle like a real bro, never was one to show much emotion. But while I sat in the booth in the corner of that pokecenter, defeated, depressed, and dejected, Ruby was there too, and I knew she could tell what was going on. Maybe its 'cause I spend the most time with her, maybe it's 'cause I've had her the longest. But whatever the reason, she knew. She knew that I had given up and she just stood there and held me tight as she nuzzled my head. And after the hell I regrettably put her and the rest of my team through, seeing her being so understanding and all... well, gosh darnit, I loved her to death for that.

After spending years in the competitive battle scene, you get to know a lot of people. Some really good people. And since I could not bear to release them, I passed my pokemon off to friends I knew I could trust, one at a time. Pearl, my Swellow, went off to Cassandra, the bird lover. Ben had always envied Basil, my Floatzel, and was happy to have him. Greg, that really quiet kid that I met in Regionals once and ended up saving my butt in the doubles bracket, he got my Vibrava, Cecil. But Ruby... Ruby I couldn't bear to give away. I knew she had to come home with me. Back in her pokeball she went.

With my team dispersed, I sold my bike, gave away most of my gear, and bought a one-way train ticket back home. I never looked back.

So yes, my parents were excited to have me home and were proud of my six badges, but I was ashamed, defeated, humbled. I had failed. And I walked in the front door of that house four months ago as a trainer with no purpose anymore.

As I sat by the fire with my Typhlosion... well, all this stuff was hard to not think about. It really was. I was starting to think that coming out here brought back too many memories.

Yes, I felt that I had had my chance and I let it slip away. But after four months of living at home and trying to adjust to a normal life after five years of travel, my situation wasn't faring any better. For the first time in a while, I let myself admit that I missed the life of a trainer. I missed it a lot. Yes, it was kind of a painful memory, but I still missed it. And I regret leaving it. It wasn't often I let myself think about it, but tonight was one of those nights. Upset, I pulled away from my pokemon and laid down on my mat, letting out a sigh and closing my eyes.

Not a second later I heard a soft yowl and a Typlosion paw appeared on my chest. I opened my eyes to see my pokemon staring into my face. Ruby looked concerned. I could see it in her eyes.

"Ru..." I grimaced. "I-"

But the Typhlosion cut me off and then bent down to give me a lick and a playful nudge on the cheek.

Ruby, bless her heart, was trying to make me feel better. I found a smile forming on my face and I reached up and pulled her down. She rested her head on my chest and let out a churr.

The night air was mildly cool with a gentle breeze and only the sound of the evening Kricketots were the only sound that broke the silence. I hugged Ruby close, grateful to have her here, to have a reliable, steadfast companion at my side... grateful to be out here, reliving some good memories of my old life...

And then I opened my eyes wide.

I didn't want to say it. I didn't want to think it. Going back to my old life would be hard, painful, even. I was afraid to try. But even I couldn't deny that I missed being a competitive trainer. When I gave up, I felt it like it was the right decision. I felt like I wasn't cut out to compete. And, you know, maybe that really was the case even now. But, it's also true what people say: you don't really know what you have until you lose it. I gave up more than my dream... I gave up on a life that I loved.

And coming out here, in the woods with my Typhlosion... revisiting a snippet of that life was what it took for me to realize it.

I sat up slowly, pushing Ruby off of me with a gentle touch. I stared at the leaf-covered ground, my eyes wide, my hair standing on end. Ruby gave my shoulder and inquisitive nudge and I barely registered the touch, but automatically my hand wrapped around her waist and I squeezed tight.

My mind was turning, going over again and again what I was too afraid to say out loud. I was scared about facing my past, my failures... scared about trying to pick up where I left off.

But the longer I thought about becoming a trainer again, the more the thought refused to leave my mind. I've been stuck at home for four months... Heck, I knew I've been here long enough to know I didn't belong. All I knew was pokemon. That was the only thing I knew I was good at. That was the only thing that gave me satisfaction. And these past four months...

A tongue appeared on my cheek and I flinched and turned, seeing my Typhlosion look at me with a curious expression.

"Hey Ruby..." I spoke up as I leaned forward to grab my clothes and dust them off before putting them back on. "Do you... do you miss our old life? Back when we were on the road training and battling every day?"

The Typhlosion turned to meet my gaze. I saw the reflection of the fire out of the corner of her large, dark eyes. She gave a quiet, solemn nod. No hesitation, none at all.

I choked up a bit just at that.

"I... I do, too..." I finally whispered.

There was a period of silence as I felt a few words trying to scream their way out of me. I tried to remind myself of my failures, my struggles, my inability to overcome my roadblocks, all to knock some sense into my brain...

But my brain wouldn't listen. It wanted to train again.

"You know, Ru... maybe we don't have to give up on my dream." I spoke softly. " I mean... I don't think I'm ready to try again tomorrow or anything, but... well, maybe all I really needed was just a little break, that's all. A vacation or something. Just some time off to figure out what we've been missing in our game plan."

My typhlosion looked into my eyes, her brain took a second or two to process what I was trying to say. And then her eyes lit up in expression of excitement and she tackled me in a great bear hug that sent me to the forest floor with a thump. I laughed as I hit the ground hard. A hot tongue licked across my cheek, and I found an excited Typhlosion nuzzling my hair. She squeezed me tight and wouldn't let go. I was really surprised to see her so happy about this decision. I didn't know that battling meant that much to her.

And then as she pulled away and stared into my face, I realized something. No, it was not quite happiness I saw in her. It was relief. Relief that the trainer she had always known was still there inside. And to see that after all these months that Ruby had not given up on me, even when I had given up on myself...

Well, it was enough to make me realize I made the right choice.

THE END

The rest of my stories can be found on SoFurry and FurAffinity! Google "Ausfer" (Or "auspher79" if you would rather find me on FA).


End file.
